


Goated

by Shepherd1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, M/M, Selfcest, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepherd1/pseuds/Shepherd1
Summary: Schlatt fucks his mascot, read the tags. You searched for this.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Jschlatt
Kudos: 5





	Goated

**Author's Note:**

> This is being updated and is an extremely rough draft. Schlatt's mascot in this is is about as big as a goat. If you've seen schlatt's mascot getting fucked on tik tok that my art :)

Jebediah Schlatt early one morning had started tending to his flock of sheep, shearing wool and breeding them when he noticed one of his "Rams" looked particularly strange. It wasn't a Ram by any stretch of the word, it had four fingered hands where hooves should be with human-like arms, it looked like it didn't even have a mouth but it could easily talk.

"What are you looking at?" The thing said waving its hand in front of Schlatt, who only stared in disbelief as it sounded just like him.

"The hell kind of joke is this? This isn't even a real thing, this doesn't exist. What is this." Schlatt said, exasperated. He poked the thing noticing it to be very squishy and soft.


End file.
